


A Long Shuttle Back

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 7, Fluff, Hux has insomnia, Hux in glasses, Kylo's actually pretty sweet, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Napping, because why not?, kind of, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux fall asleep on a long shuttle ride back from a mission. As much as Hux doesn't want to admit it, Kylo's lap makes a great pillow.</p><p>For Kylux Positivity Week Day 7-Napping (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Shuttle Back

Hux was beginning to regret going on this mission with Ren. Not only did they lose every Stormtrooper that they took with them, they had barely managed to make it out themselves with the relic Ren had gone to retrieve. The shuttle ride back was going to take a good 12 hours back and Hux hadn’t slept in 56 hours. He decided to use the ride back to catch up on work he had missed the past couple of days while he had been off the _Finalizer_.

He had already settled in with his datapad in his lap and his glasses perched on his nose when Ren plopped himself down next to Hux as if he had been the one lacking sleep. After removing his helmet, he leaned his head back and was snoring softly within minutes. Hux had half a mind to subtly keep waking him up. However, prior experiences had shown that Ren, too, had trouble with insomnia and for all Hux knew, he could have been up for just as long as Hux. Hux frowned at the feeling of sympathy for the beast next to him but got to work nonetheless.

Hux was deep into a long report about how Starkiller base was progressing when Ren’s head dropped heavily onto his shoulder. Spitting hair out of his mouth, he tried shrugging the larger man off of him. Ren refused to move, even after Hux’s attempt to wake him up entirely. He slept like he was dead. After a few minutes, Hux gave up and thanked his lucky stars that Ren had fallen asleep on his left arm and not his right.

While Ren slept, his body threw off immense amounts of heat, even though he was covered by layers of robes. Hux felt Ren’s warmth spread from his side to his entire body. Reluctantly, he felt himself relaxing into the warmth. The words blurred together on his datapad and he found himself reading the same paragraph over and over again in attempts to understand the wording. His head dipped forward and his eyes closed. As much as he tried to keep himself awake, the warmth and his tired body pulled him towards sleep.

Ren had woken up a couple hours later to Hux’s datapad between them and Hux’s head on his own. His neck hurt from the way he had been sleeping but when he shifted, Hux’s head fell onto his shoulder before he could stretch anymore. With uncharacteristic compassion for his co-commander, he allowed Hux to keep sleeping. Ren removed the glasses that were about to fall of the tip of Hux’s nose gently and moved the datapad from his lap to Ren’s other side. Ren paused to rub the back of his own neck to try to loosen the muscles.

Showing more unexpected kindness, he used the Force to lower Hux’s head onto his lap smoothly, taking care not to wake him up. He could sense how tired the general was before they even left the planet. Even still, it was strange to see Hux so vulnerable, almost peaceful. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep, rather only slept when he truly needed to. Ren couldn’t care less, as long as he still proved useful. But there wasn’t anything important Hux needed to tend to before getting back to the _Finalizer_. He could enjoy these hours of silence for some well-needed rest.

 

Hux awoke with a start in Ren’s lap several hours later. He felt rather well-rested but surprised at being horizontal and having something comfortable to lay his head on. He was almost tempted to go back to sleep but something told him to sit up.

Hux’s eyes widened as he realized he had fallen asleep in Ren’s lap. “I’m sorry,” Hux murmured hastily as he tried to fix his disheveled hair. “Where are my glasses?”

Ren held out Hux’s closed glasses in his gloved hand. “You looked like you needed the sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Hux felt the need to apologize again for his weakness.

Kylo shrugged. “If you need sleep, you need sleep. I’m sure those reports can wait until you get back.”

Hux glared at Kylo for a moment before reaching around him to get his datapad.

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind if I just reciprocate the offer.”

“What offer?” Hux had begun to ask when he felt Kylo’s heavy head land in his lap. “There wasn’t any offer!” Hux argued.

“I let you sleep for five hours, Hux. The least you can do is allow me an hour.”

“You’re an absolute dolt.” Yet, Hux stayed still. Kylo began snoring within a couple minutes again, much to Hux’s annoyance.


End file.
